Manteau de L'Amour
by Naklie Cullen
Summary: "—Para los hombres, Bella, sólo hay dos cosas importantes en este mundo, el amor de su vida y su orgullo. Lamentablemente ya destruiste los dos. —" Todos Humanos. Situado en 2010. Mini-fic.
1. Prólogo

Manteau de L'Amour

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen.

Summary: "—Para los hombres, Bella, sólo hay dos cosas importantes en este mundo, el amor de su vida y su orgullo. Lamentablemente ya destruiste los dos. —" Situado en 2010. Todos Humanos.

Prólogo

Morías cuando tocaba tu piel de alabastro, suavemente…

Con cada uno de mis sentidos sentía que no respiraba cuando te hacía mía…

El amor es una de las fuentes de energía más fuertes…

Se puede sentir en cada palpitar de un corazón…

En cada toque, en cada caricia…

Entonces, ¿por qué eso no es suficiente?

"Porque los humanos somos egoístas por naturaleza, por eso"

Miraba la ventana de mi cuarto con gesto ausente. Las gotas de lluvia se transparentaban por el frío vidrio. Era típico en una mañana de diciembre en Chicago.

Hacía mucho que no experimentaba algo similar a lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Era una… ¿sensación? Sí, una sensación. Algo cálido que se estaba instalando en mi pecho. Era, acaso… ¿esperanza? Sí, definitivamente era esperanza. Hacía mucho que no la experimentaba, pero definitivamente la conocía.

—Edward—escuché una suave voz desde la puerta—, tu comida está lista. La Sra. Masen me dijo que bajes a comer. —

Mila era mi nana desde que tenía memoria. Era un poco mayor. Por estos años debía estar rondando por los 60 o 70 años, siempre había cuidado de mí, según mi madre. _No es tiempo de comer, Edward_, una voz en mi cerebro dijo, sorprendiéndome_, si hay esperanza debe estar cerca._

Alguien tan torturado como yo no debería tener esperanza. Sin embargo, y, haciendo caso omiso a mi negativa cabeza, sonreí a mi nana y negué lentamente.

—Hoy no comeré, nana, debo salir. Es muy importante para mí.

Ella me miró sorprendida.

— ¿Tan importante como para dejar a la Sra. Elizabeth comer sola?

Le sonreí otra vez, sintiendo un poco de culpa.

—Ella no estará sola, nana, tú puedes acompañarla, sabes que a ella eso le encantaría. Pero, nana, en serio debo salir. Yo….

—No te preocupes, Edward—sonrió—. Al parecer estás expectante. Me pregunto por qué será. Le diré a la Sra. Elizabeth que tienes que salir. No tardes, si lo haces harás que ella se preocupe.

Negué con la cabeza suavemente.

—No te preocupes, nana, en menos de una hora estaré aquí.

Pero no estaba tan seguro de eso.


	2. Capítulo 1

Manteau de L'Amour

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo son de Stephenie Meyer.

Aclaración: Edward tiene 20 años.

CAPÍTULO 1

¿Es así como se debe sentir el amor?

¿Con decepción e ignorancia, pero con una pizca de esperanza?

Si es así, entonces debo de estar muy enamorado…

De ella, del sol, de las nubes y el cielo…

Cuanto agradezco a Dios este gran regalo divino…

_(Hace tres años, Agosto de 2007)_

—_Edward—la voz de mi papá me sacó de mi ensoñamiento—, ojos en la carretera hijo. No queremos provocar algún accidente. Tu madre me acaba de llamar, pregunta lo que vamos a querer cenar._

—_Eh, no lo sé, papá—dije inseguro—. La había prometido a Alice que esta noche cenaría en su casa._

_Alice Brandon era mi novia desde hace dos meses. Papá me miró sorprendido._

—_Ahh—contestó—, entonces le diré que no cenarás esta noche con nosotros—se asintió—.¿Cómo vas con Alice y el instituto? Tu madre me ah dicho que este año el director se ha puesto pesado._

— _De lo más—asentí—. Puede que en unos meses nos obliguen a usar uniforme. Al director lo dejó su esposa, creo que por eso se está desquitando con nosotros._

_Mi padre me miró mal, pero después rió._

—_Edward, ¿cuándo te has vuelto tan cotillo?_

_Bufé._

—_No soy cotillo, papá. Sólo estoy contado lo que Alice me dijo. Sabes que ella tiende a hablar mucho. —sonreí un poco._

—_Oh, sí, lo sé._

_Nos quedamos en un silencio abrumador. Hasta que… _

—_¡Edward, cuidado!_

_:::::::_

"_¿Doctor, cómo está mi hijo?"_

_::::::_

"_Lo siento mucho, Sra. Masen, el Sr. Masen ha fallecido"_

_::::::_

"_Mi papá está muerto, y es por mi culpa"_

_::::::_

_(Diciembre de 2010, 5: 36 PM)_

—El silencio es la llave de la soledad— una voz suave dijo a mis espaldas —. Cuando alguien está en silencio, sin embargo, también puede estar pensando, no importa si son pensamientos tristes o divertidos. En tu caso definitivamente deben ser tristes, a juzgar por tu cara.

—¿Se me nota mucho?— no abrí los ojos, no lo necesitaba. No me moví, no podía hacerlo—. Me pregunto que hará una mujer como tú en este lugar— asentí a mí mismo, sabiendo que era raro que alguien estuviera en Jonh's en esta hora del día. El local era muy tranquilo, en especial en el frío mes de diciembre—. Por lo general no suelo ser perceptivo, pero se me antoja pensar que eres una castaña empedernida que quiere por primera vez saltarse las reglas de su gruñón padre.

Su suave risa inundó mi espacio.

—Abriste los ojos y me viste, ¿no?—rió de nuevo—. Sí, soy castaña, pero ni soy empedernida ni tengo un papá gruñón.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?—mi tono fue más brusco de lo que quería. Noté como ella aspiraba a mi lado. Debía decir que John's siempre olía bien, a pan recién horneado y café delicioso para tardes frías.

—Hmmm—contestó insegura—. ¿La verdad? No lo sé. De pronto sólo sentí que debía venir aquí.

Mi sonrisa era pequeña, pero era una sonrisa, al fin y al cabo.

—Qué ingeniosa respuesta, Señorita—murmuré—. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo se llama?

— ¿Me hablas de usted después de decirme Castaña Insensible?—la sonrisa se escuchaba en su voz—. Mi nombre es Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

En ese momento abrí los ojos, topándome con una cabellera castaña y unos bellos ojos azules. Sus labios eran rosas, casi rojos. Sus pestañas eran delineadas. Portaba un súeter de lana color blanco y unos jeans de mesclílla. Parpadeé, confundido, y finalmente contesté su pregunta.

—Edward Masen, Señorita bella.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco.

—Ahora usted es el coqueto, Sr. Masen.

En cuanto ella dijo eso mi sonrisa se borró. _El Sr. Masen es mi padre._

—Yo… Me tengo que ir.

Ella se levantó conmigo, mientras veía raro como dejaba un billete en la mesa y como caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

—Oye, espera—me llamó—. ¿Dije algo malo?

Para ese momento yo ya había salido y había tomado un taxy.

Esa fue la última vez que la ví.

_:::::::_

_Ah, el amor, el amor…_

_¿No has visto que bello es?_

_Nos confunde, nos aclama, hace que cada latido este dirigido a esa persona especial.._

_Ahh, el amor… _

_Ahh, mi propio escudo de amor.._

_Mi Manteau de L'Amour_

_:::::::_

_(11 de diciembre de 2010, 3:44 PM, cinco días después)_

_Bip, Bip, Bip…_

_¿Por qué no se calla?_, pensé irritado.

Me paré de la cama y tomé el teléfono en mis manos.

— ¿Diga?—contesté brusco. Se escuchó una voz tímida al otro lado de la línea.

—Hmm… ¿Edward?

De pronto mi tono de voz era mucho más suave.

— ¿Bella? Digo… ¿Señorita Swan? ¿Cómo consiguió mi número?

—Hmmm, tal vez yo haya recordado su apellido y haberlo buscado en la guía telefónica. Eh dicho tal vez.

Sin poder evitarlo una pequeña sonrisa se implantó en mi rostro, su tono de voz era simplemente delicioso.

—Eso está bien, Señorita bella.

Ella jadeó cuando escucho mis palabras, de pronto sabiendo que no había nada malo entre nosotros.

—Yo me preguntaba si…. ¿Quisieras ir a Jonh's conmigo?

Reí al nerviosismo en su voz.

—Sonó como una proposición.

—Era una proposición.

Su tono seguro / tímido me hizo sonreír.

— ¿A qué hora quiere que nos veamos, Señorita bella?

— ¿Qué te parece a las 5:30?

Le sonreí.

—Me parece perfecto.

Y lo era.


	3. Capítulo 2

Manteau de L'Amour.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Aclaración: Edward tiene 20 años.

CAPÍTULO 2

Sublime, delicioso, esplendoroso…

Hay miles de sinónimos para describir lo que siento por ti…

Cariño, no siento mi pecho, me duele de tanto amor…

Te amo, cariño.

Te amo, mi Manteau de L'Amour.

_2008_

—_Alice—llamé suavemente—, ¿estás bien?_

_Ella gruñó de pronto, levantando la cabeza del escritorio y mirándome enojada entre sus mojadas pestañas._

—_No puedo seguir así, Edward—lloró—. Te quiero, más no te amo. Y no sabes como odio que estés sumido en ese hoyo desde el accidente. ¡Qué no fue tu culpa, carajo! ¡Deja de decirlo, deja de portarte como si lo fuera porque no es verdad!—chilló—. ¡Avanza, Edward, supéralo!_

_Jadeé ante las dolorosas palabras de ella, mientras negaba energéticamente con la cabeza._

—_Por supuesto que es mi culpa, Alice, yo…_

— _¡NO! ¡Deja de decir eso, deja de culparte! Edward, lo siento, pero no puedo…_

— _¿A qué te refieres?—pregunté tembloroso._

—_Lo siento, Ed, pero ya no puedo ser tu novia._

_:::::::::::_

"_Cariño, ya verás que Alice recapacitará"_

_:::::::::_

"_Todo fue mi culpa, mamá, y no sólo maté a papá, también las lastimé a ustedes."_

_::::::::::_

"_¡Deja de decirlo, deja de portarte como si no fuera culpa de mi papá!"_

_:::::::::::::_

"_Mi padre estaba borracho y enojado, no sabes como lo siento, Edward"_

_:::::::::::_

_(Junio 16 de 2007, dos meses antes del accidente)_

_Alice era la chica más hermosa del instituto. Era alegre, esplendorosa, tan fresca como una flor en verano. Y era mi novia. _

_La conocí así:_

_Había asistido a uno de los eventos de caridad de mi papá, Edward Masen Señor, el verano pasado, en el hospital. Acababa de llegar cuando alguien que corría demasiado rápido hacía mí por error cayó y, bueno, vertió su vino sobre mí. Recuerdo que iba a decir unas palabras no tan bonitas, pero cuando ví esos ojos grises todo sonido quedó atorado en mi garganta. Desde ese días somos amigos. Y hace unas dos semanas le pedí que fuera mi novia. Ella aceptó._

—_Ejem— su voz suave me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, la miré y ví que tenía una sonrisa en su cara—. ¿En qué tanto piensas, Edward, que no me haces caso?_

—_Lo siento, amor—me disculpé aturdido—. ¿Qué decías? _

_Ella rió suavemente._

—_Te decía que Jessica me ha invitado a la fiesta de los Michaels esta noche._

_Hice una mueca , afortunadamente ella no se dio cuenta ya que estaba cortando una manzana. Me aclaré la garganta y le pregunté:_

— _¿Y quieres ir?_

_No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que asintiera energeticamente._

—_Deberíamos ir. Es el cumpleaños de su novio, Jasper, de todos modos._

— _¿Jasper? ¿Jasper Hale? ¿Y por qué tenemos que ir por él a la fiesta?—cuestioné._

_Ella me sonrió._

— _¿Estás celoso?_

_La miré confundido, intentando captar mis sensaciones. Sólo… Estaba normal. Normal, ya saben, tranquilo, quizás un poco irritado, pero es porque Jessica no es una buena persona y definitivamente no quería ir a su fiesta._

— _¿Celoso? No lo sé… ¿Cómo se supone que me debo sentir cuando estoy celoso?_

_Fue el turno de Alice de mirarme confundida._

—_Yo…—dijo escéptica—. Creo que te debes sentir irritado y enojado con la persona que corteje a tu novia. ¿Nunca te has sentido así, Edward?_

—_No lo sé, Alice, no lo sé._

_:::::::_

_Oh, Dios mío, arráncame el corazón_

_No quiero sentir más este dolor infinito…_

_Lo siento, me duele, y no quiero amar…_

_Quiero tener mi propio Manteau de L'Amour_

_:::::::::_

_Enero 1° de 2008_

_Las mañanas en Chicago eran demasiado frías estos tiempos. O al menos yo lo sentía así. Esta vez no escuché la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse y a mi papá gritar "¡Feliz año nuevo, hijo!"._

_Tampoco escuché la alegre voz del vecino cantar por vivir un nuevo año junto a su familia. Pues esta mañana, era más triste que todas las otras mañanas del año._

_Alice no me había hablado desde hacía más de tres semanas, ella se sentía mal respecto a mi estado y, bueno, no era algo que yo pudiese remediar tan fácilmente._

_Sin embargo estaba equivocado en ese entonces._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

_CONTINUARÁ_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._


End file.
